This invention relates to anti-choke devices employed for removing a mass or bolus lodged in the throat of a victim, and more particularly, to a device which is capable of improved operation, which may be produced at relatively modest cost.
As disclosed in U.S. Patent to Litkouhi, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,770, when a vacuum pressure is released after positioning a mouthpiece in the throat of a victim, it is desirable that the pressure be created substantially instantaneously, rather than built up gradually by a vacuum pump. As disclosed in that patent, the pressure is provided by a sealed vacuum canister having a penetrable membrane to provide instant vacuum pressure. While this construction is not without utility, it is to be appreciated that with passage of time in storage, the canister will lose vacuum pressure so that unless periodically serviced, the system may be inoperable when it is required.
It is known in the art to provide vacuum pump devices which build up vacuum pressure gradually, as a result of which they do not provide the instantaneous vacuum surge to the mouthpiece for maximum effect.